


The Game

by Nicol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunting, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicol/pseuds/Nicol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own creature. If you're intrested. </p><p>Nothing serious just Dean and Sam asking a creature about what the hell is she. Since she can't be killed or no one knows how, she tells her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> no BETA
> 
> Also.. my original characters -in original stories and also in fanfictions- are around my age or just a little bit older.. This is no exception
> 
> For a short film, me and my friends came up with an idea, so I created a story for it. Later I realised it could fit in Supernatural.

"Dean, we tried everything!"

"I know man, it's just... I don't understand, what the hell is she?"

They were whispering while searching for potential monster-killing objects after they tried everything. 

"Silver, holy water, spells, salt..."

"Yeah, nothing seems to work." Sam picked up the demon knife. "What happens if I cut you?" he asked louder.

"I don't know. Let's try it." she smiled. "I'm in everything new."

The two brothers turned towards her, Sam holding the knife, Dean holding a gun. Without hesitation Dean shot her. The bullet went through her stomach but she just grimaced at him.

"Auch... that hurt." then she looked at Sam. "You should try something more... special than that knife. Since _I_   am special."

Sam took two large steps so he could stand in front of her.

"Don't play games with us."

"But that's my job. Playing games... I always do this." She stopped talking as Sam cut his neck with the knife. After two painful seconds her head was in place again without any mark on her neck. "Something more creative please, if I can ask..."

Sam backed off near to his brother.

"Okay, so we don't know how to kill her, maybe if we find out what is she..." Dean suggested. "Where should we start? We have no starting point."

"Those kids were talking about a spell. Maybe if we repeat it..."

"Don't even think about it! I have no time for you. I didn't even finish my last job!" she interrupted as she heard what they were talking about.

"Job? Killing innocent kids is a job?"

"No. Punishing is the job. You behave well, I disappear." 

"What, forever?" Sam walked behind the table.

"That's what I thought, but apparently I'm here and I'm not quite happy about it so..."

"We won't let you leave." Dean walked closer to her.

"Yeah... I know. Hunters... Unfortunately you have no experience with such a creature like me, do you?" she smiled.

Sam was nervously mixing something in the backround murmuring as he read the components. Dean's grip tightened on the gun.

"Oh come on, I'm only here because those loosers called me to life. I don't want to be here. Let me do my job so I can leave!"

"We won't let you kill people. Or first you have to kill us."

"I'm not going to kill you, you're not on my list."

Sam raised his head. "Your list?"

"You weren't the people repeating the same stupid spell over and over again until I showed up and obeyed."

"Obeyed for what?" Sam came closer.

"The spell." She looked at them questioningly. "You know anything about me?"

"Um.. well. uh." the brothers opened and closed their mouths. "Yes, we know you are.... uhm.. Sam, how you call it?"

"Yes, you are the..." he looked at his brother but the girl started talking again.

"You have no idea..." the brothers stopped. "Then it makes the three of us."

"What?"

"You heard me... Actually, I don't know if I'm a monster."

"You have everything that's written under the word 'monster', so it makes you one."

"That's not what I meant. In the last few days... Haven't you wondered why hunters have never met me?"

"Maybe they have."

"No they haven't. I'd remember them, there's only one of me."

"You're an alpha?"

"Hell no! I'm not... oh gosh how am I supposed to talk about it? I'm not... okay... let's start it all over again. You can't kill me, because I'm not 100% real."

"Wh-what?" Dean looked at her in disbelief. "You seem pretty real to us."

"I wasn't made by some Higher Powers..." she continued. "I am the brainchild of a lonely, boring... suicidal man, who wanted company."

"Company... like... _company_?"

"Oh gross, don't be ridiculous! I was a part of his _game_... he wrote down a spell, the one you're currently holding in your hands and asked me to play with him."

"And you did?"

"Hello! I'm the one following directions that were written down, not the author. I had no other choice."

"This man... what happened to him?"

"He wrote down the rules... which told me if he cheats I have to kill him." she spoke quietly. "You can guess what happened."

"He cheated for a reason?"

"He started the game for a reason! He wanted to die, but was too weak to do it himself so he made me!" she was angry. Not just as a monster, hungry, instinctively, but angry.

"Hey calm down, what happened!?"

"I don't want to kill people. They just don't read the rules. Playing games with no particular reason, making me kill them... who wants that? I'm not a monster! I'm an idea! A stupid idea from years ago!" she turned away. "If only I knew how you could kill me... I'd tell you. Unfortunately for both of us... I don't. Nobody knows because the spell didn't say it."

"So this spell..." Sam hold up the paper.

"Is a description. Player1, player2, rules, the end of the game."

"What does it say exactly?"

"Sam, why are you trusting her?" Dean hissed.

"Maybe we can get something."

"Why should I help you?" the look in her eyes was frightening. 

"Because you're tied up and you can't go anywhere so instead of just sitting here listening to the sound of our breathing, we could... you know, _talk_."

The girl looked at him like he's dumb but then she just sighed and started.

"Okay... My bad, I have to follow orders. So... First of all, I have a name. A strange name since my 'father' wasn't quite original, but it's _The Game_. It's on the paper actually." she pointed at Sam's hands with her head. 

The brothers were curious. Nothing interesting had happened in the past few weeks and suddenly they came through something new. Dean was still holding the gun as the girl spoke, but Sam left the mixture he was doing a few seconds earlier.

The girl didn't get any response from them so she continued.

"The game -not me- is actually simple. It's like hide-and-seek. Player2 -a.k.a. me- hides, doesn't move until player1 finds it. Then it's my turn. They hide, I search for them."she sputtered. "You see, this is that simple and easy. The man who created me wanted simple rules."

"So why are you killing them?"

"That's where my father's suicidal part shows up. As the rule says, if a part decides to cheat or behave against the rules, the other part kills them."

"Wow..." Dean sounded bored. "This is... just horrible."

"I know... it's terrible. He could've had a better imagination, but it was the fastest way."

"But what did these kids do?" Sam asked. "How can you cheat in hide-and-seek?"

"I don't know if it's cheating, but now it counts as one. They ran away. Didn't hide, just ran. This is not what the game is about."

"So you hunt them down."

"Exactly." she changed tone."Those humans asked me to kill them! Each of them called me, I showed up, they ran away, I ran after them... It's like suicide! They never learn it!

"You know what my problem is?" Dean started. "That you don't just kill them, right?"

"Gotta have fun while I'm doing the dirty part of my job."

"You chase them until they get tired."

"You follow them. Scare them."

"Then torturing them."

She nodded. "Yes. Something like that. You know why? Because I've had enough. They asked for it? They freaking deserve it! So let me finish my job here, and I'll leave!"

"Finish? What? You killed everybody! We barely got you."

"There is one more person." she looked meaningfully at them, then at herself.

"No way! Julie?"

"The little Julie... The spell magically appeared and she walked right into the trap."

"You possessed her?" They came closer to her.

"That's a bit harsh. I'm just a copy of her."

"Where is she?" Dean hold the knife closer the her neck.

"I. Won't. Tell you."

"I don't care if I have to cut you into little pieces but you are going to tell us!"

"Good luck with that. Little Julie will starve to death long before I tell you anything, which I'm sure won't happen." 

Dean sinked the knife into her skin.

"I have to show her what I did since she was the one who asked me for it." she whispered, smiling fearless.

"She didn't ask you for anything!"

"You set up the rules, I play them. You cheat, you die. She was the one telling me what I have to do with the cheaters, she asked for it!"

"These weren't her rules."

Dean sinked the knife deeper into her skin, but the smile from her face didn't disappear. She slowly began to talk.

"I can offer you something. I promise I set her free, tell you where she is..."

"Why sould we trust you?"

"You don't have to. But I'm the only 'monster' who will keep its word no matter what."

"What is your offer? A deal?"

"Yes. We can say that. A deal."

"What is it?"

Dean took away the knife and her smile grew into a huge grin as she began to talk again.

"Wanna play a game with me?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) It's nothing amazing, since it was based on a short film that has nothing to do with SPN, but I'm glad you read it.


End file.
